Tyrorik
Description Main Info Made By: (IGN lordraeo) (Real Name S. A.-Maclolm C.) (wiki(a) lordraeo) Age: Unknown Favorite Activity: Fighting battles with impossible odds against him Pet Peeve: Dio because he is an Asmodian Tyrorik was once Lord Tyrorik, one of the many Gods of Xenia. Infact he ruled over all of them until the arrival of Thanatos where he was cast out of Xenia so Thanatos could rule. When he was removed from power Xenia fell into the state it was in when the Chase arrived. But before any of this happened and before Tyrorik was even a God, he was involved in a great war between the Asmodians, or Deemons, and his kind the Arasmodians, or Angels. This war took place in Archmedia and Xenia hundreds of years ago. This was known as the Arasmodian War. It started when the Deemon War ended, the Arasmodians were sick of how the Asmodians treated everyone and caused so much destruction so they decided to end the Asmodians rule of power. This war eraticated most of what was left of the Asmodians and also almost completely eraticated the Arasmodians as well. Before it was over the Gods of Xenia were saved numerous times from heavy assualts from the Asmodians, and they were saved by none other than Tyrorik and several of his allies. By the end few of the "Deemons" or "Angels" were left, but the Arasmodians did claim victory. As a reward for saving the Gods the Gods asked to make one of the remaining Arasmodians who had saved them a God, that was Tyrorik. Unlocking Tyrorik is a starter character therfor he doesn't need to be unlocked Armor sets Quotes * "You think you can defeat a god?" * "I've defeated countless before you, what chance do you stand?" * "Give up while you're still breathing." * "You can't kill an immortal." * "You have angered a God!" * "The patience of a God is not to be tried..." * "I have all the time in the world." * "Thanatos gave me more trouble than you." * "Irritating isn't it." * "I'm not sorry I'm better than you." * "Oops am I hurting you?" * "Skill is something you lack, as well as being alive." Trivia * When he was made a God he was given spell knight as a personal Body Guard, the spell knights name was Ashtaroth * Tyrorik as a God is given an extra life but their is a downside as his defense is very low * Tyrorik uses something called a God Mode. When the bar is full it causes Tyrorik's basic attacks to double in power and make Tyrorik invicible. Also he glows with a gold Aura during this time. Unlike Jin burning mode and Seigharts rage mode it is used automatically when charged up fully. It builds up by pressing and holding down x like Jins burning mode but unlike Jin's burning mode this only fills up a third of the bar at one time and has a cooldown time of 10 seconds before you can hold x again to build up another third of the bar.